A high field (200 MHz) wide bore (30 cm) NMR spectrometer is requested to pursue basic and clinical studies in cardiology, neurology, cancer biology, muscle metabolism, and hormonal control of carbohydrate metabolism; the development and evaluation of new techniques for NMR in vivo will also be addressed.